


Cute As A Button

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Series: Button Eyes AU [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crowley thinks Button Eyes is Aziraphale, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, In their own ineffable way, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Crowley's horror doll (who doesnt have a name yet), Original Character(s), The plants are terrified but they can still make fun of Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Even after the two parted, Crowley couldn't help but think about the doll. Aziraphale clearly hated it, so why was it still there? Plus, he was pretty sure it was alive. After contemplating the pros and cons, he decided to just take the doll next time he saw Aziraphale. It wasn't like Aziraphale would mind since he made it clear he didn't care about it.(The sequel to Button Eyes; totally did not forget to add the summary)





	Cute As A Button

**Author's Note:**

> Got this done just in time for Halloween! Enjoy the sequel to Button Eyes (I reccomened you read that beforehand to understand everything)

"Aziraphale?" Crowley asked, staring at the broken doll in his hands. It couldn't be him, he was right outside! But Crowley heard it speak, at least, he thought he did. Was his mind playing a trick on him?

At that moment, Aziraphale walked in. "Are you alright, my dear?" His eyes trailed off to look at the doll, and his concern turned into disgust.

"Oh, you found that old thing." He said, snatching the doll away from Crowley. The demon didn't object, but it felt wrong to give it away for reasons he didn't know. Aziraphale chuckled, putting the doll back where Crowley had found it.

"I almost forgot I had it here. I really should throw it out."

"Where did you get that?" Crowley asked, still staring at the doll.

"Oh, it was a nice little parting gift from Gabriel." He shrugged, grabbing Crowley's hand. "Now, I believe we have a table at the Ritz waiting for us."

Even after the two parted, Crowley couldn't help but think about the doll. Aziraphale clearly hated it, so why was it still there? Plus, he was pretty sure it was alive. After contemplating the pros and cons, he decided to just take the doll next time he saw Aziraphale. It wasn't like Aziraphale would mind since he made it clear he didn't care about it.

True to his word, Crowley discreetly took the doll the next time he went to the bookshop. Back in his flat, he put the doll next to his plants, who started to tremble when he got near.

"I'll be right back." He said to both the plants and the doll as he walked off to find the plant mister. 

Now, if Crowley paid just a bit more attention to his plants, he would have realized that they've become sentient a long time ago. But because he hasn't, the plants were free to discuss the strange object the demon brought with him.

"_ It's so ugly looking. _"

"_ Oh hush, he took in your sorry ass, didn't he? _"

"_ Doesn't it look like that one guy he's always describing? _"

"_ The one that practically made out with him? _"

"_ They were only kissing! Besides, the more they do that the calmer he gets. _"

Aziraphale stayed quiet, briefly intrigued by the fact that Crowley's plants had a conscious. He snapped out of it, he'll have plenty of time to ask Crowley about them later. He gathered the courage to try and talk to them, it had been a while since he tried to speak. 

_ Excuse me? _

If the plants could look around, they would have tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

"_ Wait, did the angel tag along?! _"

"_ You're delusional, no one's there! _"

_ Pardon me, but I- _

"Here it is!" Aziraphale's words were cut short by Crowley emerging with the plant mister in hand. "How the hell did it get so far away?" Crowley wondered as he got to work. The plants resumed their trembling, and Aziraphale made a mental note to talk to Crowley about that. 

When the demon finished, he grabbed the doll and made his way to the couch. He promptly fell face first on the couch and put the doll next to him.

"Now, why would angel keep you?" He wondered aloud, his voice slightly muffled. "You're so… broken! Though maybe that's because he said he got you from Gabriel."

As Crowley continued to debate why "Aziraphale" had a doll of himself, the angel was growing impatient from the fact Crowley couldn't hear him. He gathered all the strength he had and tried to speak up once more. 

_ CROWLEY! _

The voice was powerful enough to make the ground below them shake, and it was enough to get Crowley to fall over.

"For somebody's sake!" Crowley managed to say as he slowly got up. Again, he looked at the doll, convinced that it had to be alive. "Alright, that's enough."

He held the doll in his hand, careful to not tear the arm off. _ "This doll is in need of some serious repair." _ Crowley thought. "You're gonna tell me what exactly you are and what you plan on doing to Aziraphale."

_ Crowley, I'm Aziraphale! It's me! _

Finally, Crowley could hear the doll clearly. It sounded like Aziraphale, but could he trust it?

"Prove it," He demanded, letting the doll see rows of sharp teeth. If the doll could tremble in fear like his plants, he was sure the doll would be shaking. 

_ I know everything and that's the problem! The imposter used to be this doll Crowley, and I was a fool that thought it was going to help me. I know it might be hard for you to trust me but… _

The doll trailed off, probably thinking of a convincing lie. He could hear his phone ringing in the distance. 

_ Adam! I know he can tell the difference. _

Ok, that was a good save, Crowley will give it that. The phone was still ringing, maybe Aziraphale figured out he took the doll. Before he could reach it, the doll cried out.

_ Let's go now! You don't know what it's capable of, Crowley. It probably knows by now, you need to go! _

Crowley hesitated. If the doll was telling the truth then… was everything he did that month a lie?

_ Crowley, I'm begging you. We need to go! _

Right, possibly murderous doll has a human form and is probably pissed. That was the priority right now. He ran out of the apartment and got in the Bentley.

His phone was ringing the entire time. The phone decided to ignore the fact it was put on silent and continued ringing. Out of curiosity, Crowley played the newest voicemail he got from "Aziraphale".

"My dear, I've had enough. I've asked you multiple times for the doll back and I know you don't drive this slow. I'm not going to ask you again. You don't understand what it's capable of. Give. It. Back. Thank you, my dear!"

Crowley shuddered hearing Aziraphale's voice. He wouldn't have gotten this worked up over a doll. A book maybe, but a doll?

_ I guess it's facade is fading away. _Aziraphale noted.

The two made it to Tadfield without a problem, Aziraphale telling Crowley the story of how he got trapped in the first place.

_ It's hard to think. _ Aziraphale had mentioned. _ Every time I concentrate too hard on something the pain becomes unbearable. I don't even want to think about what's going on in other universes besides our own. _

Crowley wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling he should stop by Anathema's house.

\---

"Fascinating!" The witch said upon seeing Aziraphale. "A sentient being aware of multiple universes. I have so many theories on it, they could finally be confirmed!"

"When is Adam getting here?" Crowley asked, peeking outside the window. Button Eyes hasn't come for them yet, so surely that was a good sign.

"He's on his way," Anathema answered. "He's still just a kid you know. Are you sure he'll even be able to help you?"

_ We hope so. _

Adam managed to get to Anathema's house quickly, not surprised to see the doll sitting on the couch. "You can finally see them too?" He asked Crowley.

"What do you mean?" The demon didn't take his eyes off of the window, paranoid of what'll happen if Button Eyes didn't arrive.

"I thought you guys could see them," Adam said, gently picking up Aziraphale. "At the air base this same doll was on his shoulder. And then there was a doll that looked like you in your hair. It's eyes were clawed out."

Crowley froze, glancing at his shoulder to see if a doll was on him. Nothing was there.

"I guess it's a subconscious thing." Adam decided. "I think I can bring Aziraphale back, but we would have to wait for it to get here first."

The wait wasn't as long as Crowley expected. The second he decided to relax, the doll by his side turned human. Aziraphale was shocked, briefly moving limbs to see if they worked. Crowley could barely comprehend it. He trapped the angel in a hug. It was his fault Aziraphale was trapped. A month wouldn't seem long compared to the centuries they've been together, but a month of constant suffering and pain didn't sound great.

Aziraphale stayed vigilant, knowing Button Eyes was nearby.

"We should probably go outside." Adam suggested. The three went outside, Anathema choosing to watch from a distance. Button Eyes was waiting in its ragged and torn human form. Stitches were breaking to reveal stuffing and its arm was practically ripped off, hanging loosely by its side.

"So you figured it out." It said, attempting to keep its arm from falling off. Stitches reformed to keep it stable as it stared at them, its permanent grin somehow wider than before. "Don't feel too bad Crowley, you couldn't realize I wasn't Aziraphale because I _ am _ Aziraphale. What are you going to do to me? Rip me up? Break my arms? Cut off my fingers? Gouge my eyes out? There's nothing you can do that I haven't felt before!"

Crowley cringed, the idea that Aziraphale has gone through that in some other timeline was terrifying.

"How many universes do you get away with this?" Adam asked. Button Eyes went quiet. "You don't win, do you." It didn't sound like a question. 

"So what if I don't win, what do you want me to say?" Button Eyes asked. "That I fucked up a million other timelines because I just wanted to be happy? That I've killed you multiple times and don't even feel guilty about it? That I've hurt Crowley the same way he's hurt me?!"

It winced and fell down in pain. Aziraphale recognized what was happening. It was a periodic thing, where it took the pain away and made everything better at the cost of its form and mental health. It screamed loud enough to cause the ground to shake, and they could only watch. For centuries while Crowley and Aziraphale danced around each other, Button Eyes was left picking up the pieces. 

"I can't take the pain away." Adam said, once Button Eyes managed to look up. "I can't help any of you. I tried already. I want to help you, but I can't have you hurt them."

It laughed weakly, the pain was too much for it. It's thoughts were jumbled, it's body screaming for the pain to end. It could feel it's body forcefully willing to go back to nothingness. To go back to the cold and distant pocket of space it called home.

"I've heard that before." It managed to say.

"...It's so beautiful, wouldn't you agree?" It looked at the two celestial beings in front of it, face stained with dried tears from who knows how many different angels. "The idea of someone loving you and you being able to love them back without consequence… isn't that beautiful?"

Adam closed his eyes, and the doll vanished. Dazed, Aziraphale touched his damp face. When did he start crying? He looked over to Crowley, who was also in tears.

"It can't physically hurt you again." Adam told them. "I made sure of that, I just wish I could do something more."

"That makes two of us." Aziraphale told Adam. "Thank you."

The two were mostly quiet on the drive back. Aziraphale didn't bother mentioning Crowley's reckless driving, or how tightly he held the steering wheel.

"So… about everything that happened in the past month," Crowley started, unsure of how to start the conversation.

"It just wanted to be loved,"Aziraphale said, putting a hand on Crowley's knee. "It loved you because I love you. And the thought that you're even capable of being anything other than good-"

"Good is a four letter word." Crowley replied automatically. He didn't mean to say it, but it came naturally to him. "Besides, shouldn't that mean you should stay away from me? I mean, who knows when I might hurt you."

"My dear, I know you won't hurt me. If anything, I've hurt you." Aziraphale said. They went into the bookshop, bottles of wine already waiting in the backroom.

"Before we get absolutely wasted, I need to do something." Crowley said. He miracled a snake themed bandage. "Don't laugh, angel."

Aziraphale blinked, confused as the demon put the bandage on his face. "What is this for?"

"You said Button Eyes reflects how you feel right? Then, think of this as a promise of sorts. That at least we won't hurt each other."

Aziraphale smiled weakly and then did the same with Crowley. "Do you think it'll know?"

"I hope so." Crowley said. "Now," He pointed to the wine. "Let's drink."

And as an angel and a demon drank, a tiny doll stood on top of a wall, a special place that started it all. Fighting the urge to collapse from the pain, it felt a bandage form. It's face was covered in scars and cuts, but the bandage managed to cover one of the newer ones. As it inspected the new addition, a new doll slithered next to it.

It was a familiar doll, dressed like a certain demon with its eyes clawed out. It continued looking down at a certain Garden when it spoke. "Well, that went down like a lead balloon. I told you it wouldn't work."

The familiar line was enough to calm Button Eyes, and it looked over at its friend. "It was still worth a try. And now I got this." It pointed to the bandage, a sign of hope.

A sign of love. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I need to add any tags that I may have forgotten please let me know! I'm not the best at tagging ; . ;
> 
> (More for this AU will happen, starting with Crowley's little horror doll)


End file.
